Olaf/Trivia
General * the might be referencing . * Olaf is one of fifteen champions to not have a single Ability Power ratio on any ability (the others being , , , , , , , , , , , , and ) * Olaf's dance references Technoviking. ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * is named after from . ** The symbol displayed in its icon is 力 (from Chinese, loaned into Japanese, Vietnamese, Korean: power) while the crowd control removal references the . * Olaf's name derives from ᚬᛚᛅᚠᛦ Óláfʀ''http://kmb.raa.se/cocoon/bild/show-image.html?id=16000300014140, from ''*Anulaibaʀ; meaning "ancestor's heirloom/descendant"; cognate with Old English Ǣlāf~Anlāf (hypothetical modern English: *Eam's Lave). ** Many Vikings, Norse-Gaels, and Varangians bore this name and its derivatives. ** His title means "bear-sark", referencing the garment worn by Norse . * Since his lore-retconning, Olaf fears his prophesied death in peace & obscurity and instead longs for an unforgettable, glorious death in combat, inspired by the common literary motif "Imperishable Glory"Lehmann, W.P. Theoretical Bases of Indo-European Linguistics, p. 267. ** Likewise, challenges his opponent(s) into an epic battle. Quotes ; * references 's. ; * references }} * references ("I have come here to chew bubblegum and kick ass... and I'm all out of bubblegum") * references . * might be referencing . * references from ("Welcome to loser land. Population: !", which he uses in Italian localization) Skins ; * The ship in the background resembles and references a . ; * He references the from . * He shares this theme with . ; * He shares this theme with . ; * His chroma each have a different design and logo on either the back or on the front of his shirt: ** He has the Winter's Claw emblem on his Aquamarine chroma. ** He has a face on his Turquoise, Tanzanite, Granite and Citrine chroma. *** The letter U''' is on the back of his Citrine chroma. *** On the back of his Turquoise chroma, he has the . ** He has the number '''8 on the front and back of his Rose Quartz chroma. ** He has the Braum Bodybuilders logo on the back and a on the front of his Sapphire chroma. ** He becomes a referee in his Obsidian chroma. * He references Beerbarian. ** He drinks which in turn references . * can be seen stitched on his pants' backside while 's head can be seen on his shirt. ; * The playerbase decided he would become Pentakill's drummer instead of . * He references , has angry abs, and his drumsticks resemble the from . * He shares this theme with , , , , and . ; * This is the first time he uses two different weapons. * He might be referencing the Magelord side of Summoner's Rift. * He shares this theme with , , and . ** He is fighting and . ; * She shares this theme with , , , and . ** can be seen in the background. ; * He celebrates SK Telecom T1 winning the Season 6 World Championship. ** He represents Bengi. * He shares this theme with , , , , and . Relations * Olaf accepted 's offer to join the Winter's Claw in order to find the glorious death he longs for. * embarked on a metal-fueled journey to recruit , , , and Olaf in order to form Pentakill so they would and the whole of Runeterra with their music. Pentakill - Smite and Ignite Category:Champion trivia Category:Olaf